Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-189939 discloses a work vehicle which includes a water remover provided in a fuel supply path via which fuel is supplied from a fuel tank to an engine. The water remover is configured to remove water from the fuel flowing through the fuel supply path. The entire water remover is under a hood.